


Drunk Angel

by LittleSatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSatan/pseuds/LittleSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Krista play 'Truth or Dare' with a twist, let's just say, a certain angel can't hold her alcohol very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm specifically writing this for a certain best friend that's 'slightly' obsessed with this ship.

Ymir smiled cheekily at the blonde angel sitting opposite her on the floor, a small wooden table being in between them. The table having a couple of beers that Ymir brought a while ago for the 'game' that she was playing with Krista. Krista had been sitting with great posture, looking at her freckled friend open another beer.

"You know, instead of looking at me drink you could have some" Ymir waved a beer in front of Krista, swishing the liquid inside the bottle. However, she had only shook her head slowly and pushed the bottle towards Ymir.

"I hate the smell of alcohol" she answered, although Ymir only laughed at her.

"Idiot, you don't smell alcohol, you _drink it_ " she gave a snort, and cackled loudly in the room which earned her a hit on the shoulder. Krista looked annoyed, she knew how alcohol affected Ymir, it turned her into an annoying and unbearably loud person, who's mission was to agitate anyone near her. That wasn't the worst part, Ymir would normally become very stubborn and moody when she doesn't get what she wants. 

Krista definitely didn't want this, fortunately, Ymir wasn't that drunk...yet.

Ymir crawled slowly towards Krista, nearly knocking the table over, and sitting closely next to her. She placed her long arm around Krista's shoulder, placing her lips near her ear, "It's your turn. Truth or Dare?" she asked, whispering into the blonde's ear which made Krista shiver from the warmth of her breath, a light blush forming on her cheeks. 

"Dare..." she squeaked accidentally, knowing full well her mistake on saying 'dare', she knew exactly what Ymir wanted her to do and didn't particularly like it. Ymir gave a sly grin that said 'mischief'. 

"I dare yooouuuu..." she gave a small giggle, "to drink a whole bottle of beer she ordered, passing the beer near her. Krista sighed but grabbed the beer and took a big gulp that immediately attacked her taste buds, giving her a blast of bitterness and sweetness that mixed together in her mouth. The blonde had only drank about less than half the bottle, yet she could already start to feel the effects of the concoction. 

Ymir noticed the heavy blush on Krista after drinking, and the way Krista looked at her. She gulped, worried about Krista's intolerance in alcohol. Ymir didn't really know how well the blonde took her alcohol, 'so maybe that had been the reason she hated alcohol?'thought Ymir. This may had been a terrible idea.

"So how do you like it?" Ymir asked slowly, grabbing the bottle off her which Krista only whimpered in protest. Small slim hands pounced at Ymir, knocking the beer out of her hand and onto the floor. Although however Ymir's worry wasn't about the carpet being stained, it was Krista. The blonde laid on top of her, making Ymir stiff from shock at how Krista was acting. 'Was this the effect of alcohol on Krista?' wondered Ymir. 

"K-Krista let's carry on with the game. I pick truth!" Ymir stuttered, panicking on how close her body was on hers, the thin white shirt that Krista was wearing wasn't really helping the situation.

Krista's blushed face shook left to right, implying that was the 'wrong' answer. "I want to play another game..." her face seemingly getting closer to her freckled friend. Their lips were only a breath away from touching, so close their breath engaged with each other. "It's called, the kissing game" she smiled sensually.

"The what ga-" a pair of soft lips interrupted her from speaking, muffling whatever she was going to say. A dark blush formed on Ymir's cheeks, as she was kissed by Krista. Ymir had been wide-eyed at the bold gesture and she didn't know how to react. However as the time went on, the innocent kiss turned passionate, both their lips melting with each others. 

As they both ran out of air, they broke the kiss as Ymir breathed heavily while touching her lips. 

Krista's body went limp on Ymir, and she realized that Krista fell asleep. Small puffs of breath escaped the blonde's mouth, as Ymir slowly but carefully moved and lifted Krista bridal-style into her bedroom. The blanket was placed over the petite body. Ymir placed a small kiss on her forehead and left the room with a smile.

"So Krista is the type of drunk who turns into a kissing machine" grinned Ymir

Ymir picked up the spilled bottle on the ground and cleaned up the table, throwing away all the rubbish. However, all she could think was 'Krista kissed me. Krista kissed me." over and over again in her head, almost chanting the sentence. A fist went up into the air, as a squeal of happiness escaped from her, jumping up and down slightly from excitement and delight. "Yes!" she shouted loudly, almost forgetting there was a sleeping Krista in her apartment.

As she squealed from delight on how Krista kissed her, the noise had travelled in the bedroom, waking up a certain blonde. Krista rubbed her eyes and woke up slowly, suddenly feeling a heavy sensation inside her head. The noise that came from outside the bedroom door, pounced on Krista's head, giving her a painful headache. "I'm never drinking again..." she whined, grabbing her head slowly.

Getting up from the bed, she walked slowly in the direction of the door, opening it rather lazily. 

The door squeaked, startling Ymir from her little 'celebration'. Brown eyes met blue, as they stared at each other. Krista looking less amused with the noise while Ymir awkwardly smiled at her. 

"Shit..." was the only thing Ymir could say.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
